Darkmoon Island
:For a list of what to do at the Faire, including games, see the Darkmoon Faire page. Description Darkmoon Island is a new island dedicated to the Darkmoon Faire as of Patch 4.3. The new Darkmoon Faire on the island is a sanctuary, as well as the path that leads down to it from the portal, but areas around the Faire are considered contested territory. Geography The island is essentially a large mountain that sits somewhere within the Great Sea, with the entry portal at the very top . Trees at the top are more densely grouped than those closer to the shore and lend an initial, eerie quality to the zone. Bright signs mark the path down from the heights to the grassy inland, where the Faire tents are sprawled across a large area. Venturing outside the Faire, the curious encounter few denizens; the trees are widely spaced within the woods, and rocks dot the shoreline. In the distance all around the island can be seen jagged rocks of varying sizes, and more than a few shipwrecks can be found within the deeps. A small, abandoned cave can be found to the southeast . There is also an empty cave underwater below a large shipwreck north of the island. Travel Getting there Both factions can reach the island from portals at the old Faire locations in Elwynn Forest (just outside Goldshire) and Mulgore (just outside Thunder Bluff). The portals are only available when the Faire is active, however. Portals Once on the island, there are portals located at the end of the docks , south of the Darkmoon Faire, that lead back to Elwynn Forest and Mulgore. FaireElwynn.jpg|The portal in Elwynn Forest. MulgoreDMFPortal.jpg|The portal in Mulgore. Darkmoon Island faction capital portals.jpg|Portals to Elwynn Forest and Mulgore. Inhabitants * * * * * * * Aside from the Carnies themselves, there are some wild creatures on Darkmoon Island. s can be found along the shores, and further inland. Both of these creatures are . There are also two types of wolves which appear in the woods before Moonfang spawns. Moonfang Snarlers appear first. When a snarler is killed, the player(s) who killed it may see an emote which mentions howling in the distance. Once enough snarlers have been killed, stronger Moonfang Dreadhowls will appear in the woods and a zone-wide emote displays the text "Beware: Moonfang Dreadhowls roam the woods!". Once all Dreadhowls have been killed, Moonfang herself appears. There are also a handful of ghosts that wander the island, should any player find themselves dead and want to explore while in spirit form. When players are not dead, they can spot a telltale sign of the spirits' presence: a ghostly, shimmering trail. Speculation There is some speculation on the history and lore of the Darkmoon Island. In the second chapter of The Well of Eternity, Rhonin and Korialstrasz landed on a mysterious island in the Great Sea. This place was described almost identically to Darkmoon Island, with the exception of some ancient ruins on the island. These ruins could have been leveled before the construction of the fair. Many ghosts wander the island from as early back as Arathor. The book speaks of evils more ancient that the scourge that infects the island. Resources Though there are no resource nodes to speak of on the island, those with fishing can try their hand at fishing Shipwreck Debris. Debris will always contain a . Anglers can also try their hand at fishing up a companion, the , which can only be fished from the Darkmoon Island waters. Notable characters See Vendors and other NPCs. Quests See Ticket quests. Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-DarkmoonFaireIsland.jpg|Map of the Island PvP Within the Faire itself is a PvP arena , identical in purpose to the Gurubashi Arena. Players fight one another to open a chest that spawns in the center of the ring, rewarded with ; gaining twelve of these will reward another trinket, . Unused areas There are a number of as-yet unused areas within the Faire. They have the typical under construction signs and are considered subzones of Darkmoon Island. It is unclear what purpose they may serve in the future. WestPavilion.jpg|West Pavilion ExpositionPavilion.jpg|Exposition Pavilion SouthPavilion.jpg|South Pavilion EastPavilion.jpg|East Pavilion Subzones Additional information Darkmoon Adventurer's Guide and Darkmoon Artifacts You can use the Darkmoon Adventurer's Guide to search for, find, and turn in new Darkmoon Artifacts. NOTE: Although the text in-game says you need the "Field Guide," the item you actually receive is instead called the Adventurer's Guide. With these turn-ins you can earn experience, reputation with Darkmoon Faire, and more Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets. Media Darkmoon_Flag.jpg|The Darkmoon Faire flag Setting_up_the_New_Darkmoon_Fair.jpg|Setting up the Darkmoon Island Portal in Mulgore Patch changes * * References See also * Darkmoon Faire * Patch 5.1.0 * Silas Darkmoon External links ;Zone ;News Nov 10th 2011 at 4:00PM}} Nov 10th 2011 at 2:00PM}} Category:Darkmoon Faire Category:Islands